


【Timdick】车站记事

by Dick_Leogoles7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Leogoles7/pseuds/Dick_Leogoles7
Summary: （乡村小镇轻松恋爱文，提姆-大学生，迪克-小学体育老师）提要：“哪个才是真正的你？是车站初遇时那沐浴阳光的少年？还是妖娆的脱衣舞美人？他们又是你的谁？护送你出入的酒吧老板，带你兜风的男人，以及，快要用眼神杀了我的小屁孩和他的富豪爸爸？你带我领略不一样的美，却留我一人痛苦的猜……”“提姆别写了，是谁说困了的？”快陷入沉睡的迪克挣扎着爬下床，不留情地关掉台灯。“等等等等……我第一段都没写完呢！”提姆无奈地撕了刚写的半张纸，扔进满溢的纸篓里，轻快地扑上床，使劲往迪克怀里钻。提姆：“杰森，我听说你还在做小说编辑的工作？”杰森：“你有意见？”提姆：“不是这个意思。你能不能帮我朋友看看他写的小说，额，给点建议？”杰森：“这明明就是你和迪克的故事哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”





	【Timdick】车站记事

重重一脚将门关上，提姆拽着未拉上拉链的背包就往车站跑，一路偷瞄窗户梳头发，嘴上不住抱怨。

该死的康纳！都怪他昨天将自己拽进酒吧，哭着要借酒消愁——因为他的宠物狗和野猫出走了。过了凌晨三点，提姆才把迷糊糊的康纳送回家，面无表情地看着进不了家的一猫一狗。

令人烦躁！别说几个小时不足以满足提姆的睡眠要求，一想到迟进教室会收到众人齐刷刷的注视，他就想诅咒康纳的狗和野猫私奔的远远的。

更别说十分钟的延迟会让他错过半小时一轮的公车，以及……马路对面的男人。

所有的抱怨，在提姆到达车站的那一刻就消散了。

晨阳给小路打上暖色光晕，让沐浴其中的人和物都变得柔和。马路对面，原本孤零零的路牌多了个陪伴，那人一身白蓝色运动服，侧背包装得鼓鼓囊囊的，头顶几缕不服帖的黑发，被光染上金色，随头部的摆动而乱翘。

提姆搬过来不久就注意到了这个男人。

他和提姆都在这等公车，只是乘相反的方向。平日提姆上学时会在车站看到他，但隔着马路，也找不到机会说上话。

那是个耀眼的男人，有着一张让人挪不开视线的脸，五官精致英气，总穿着运动服，却不像提姆许多同学那样鲁莽，宽大的袖口露出饱满纤长的肌肉，昭示他鲜活的生命力。提姆第一次遇到他就记下了这张脸，而后默默收藏他一举一动——他俯身和老人讲话的背影，给小孩子抛球的手臂线条，踢小石头的无聊样子……

今天，提姆大概要爆炸了！那男人竟朝他笑了笑，一脸“难兄难弟，都错过车了”的尴尬自嘲。

“康纳！下次你找我喝酒，我一定不会拒绝！”

提姆激动得抖了条简讯，好不容易控制住上扬的嘴角，想回男人一个友善的微笑，却发现对面的公交车已经开过了。

o0o

“所以这就是今晚喝酒的地方？”眼前这栋两层建筑外观朴素干净，与其说是酒吧，更像精致小众的餐厅。时间还早，吧台旁却坐满了顾客，店内柔和的灯光营造出温暖的氛围，甚至墙上的照片也多是欢乐的合照。

“喝酒不是重点，”康纳也是第一次来，左顾右盼最后选定一张靠舞台的桌子，“看到这个小舞台了吗？这才是重头戏。”

温馨小酒馆的舞台？

难不成康纳终于要弹乡村民谣向哪个倒霉姑娘告白了吗？那带我来干什么？告白不成功还要我挖女孩家世？

康纳看着提姆瞬息万变的表情，叹了口气。他可没打什么坏主意，只是想报答之前提姆的耐心陪伴。

“沃利夜跑经过这里，说是非常热闹，据说每个月今天这里都挤满来看特别表演的人。”

“特别表演？”提姆对康纳给“特别”的定义有些怀疑，但看在这个与众不同的酒吧装潢上，他姑且愿意期待一下。

“小子，你满21岁了吗？”

提姆循声转头，看到有人向他们桌走来。那是个高大健壮的男人，他盘虬着血色纹身的右手递来酒水单，左手高举着托盘。那人严肃地盯着提姆，额前一戳白毛更显痞气，像个恶霸头头。如果在街角遇见，提姆肯定会认为这是个经验丰富的打手。

“22。”明明康纳比他小一岁，他却是被人查年龄的那个，提姆只能认命找出驾驶证，“货真价实。”

“算你识相，别以为我们这看着正经就不是酒吧了。”男人认真检查了证件，归还给他。

“我是杰森，酒吧老板。今晚人很多，点单喊大声点。”话刚说完就转身给别的桌子送餐去了。天还未全黑，店里就挤满了人，他们围在舞台附近，举酒笑谈。

街灯齐亮的瞬间，酒吧的灯全熄灭了，只能借助落地窗透进来的光才能勉强辨认人们拥挤的剪影。静默仅维持了两三秒，衣肘推搡的声音显示出人们高涨的期待。

幽蓝的光束首先吸引了人群的注意，线条姣好的身影忽然出现在舞台中央，压抑不住的兴奋和期待顺一束束并拢的彩光爆发，人们的惊呼像迭次涌现的浪花一声高过一声，将舞台的气氛推到最高点。

“亲爱的朋友们！”

舞台上的男人在灯光下舒展着身体。皮质眼罩，齐腰的皮夹克，搭配紧身低领白衬衫，健美的腹肌随他转身变幻着弧度。紧身牛仔裤紧紧裹住随性舞动的腿，他肆意跳跃，在不大的舞台边上转了一圈，四散热情的飞吻。

“好不容易见你们一次，可别对我太冷淡！”

提姆忍不住吐槽这身衣服娘炮爆了，可穿在台上男人身上却意外的和谐，不仅显得活力十足，更勾勒了他荷尔蒙满溢的身材，和浑圆的……臀部。尽管根本没心思注意四周，但提姆敢说没有人能挪开盯着男人屁股的视线，甚至在他背对观众弯腰的一瞬间，酒吧里响起整齐的抽气声。

提姆曾以为一见钟情的运气在遇到公车男神的时候就用光了，但舞台上的男人给了他从未体验过的情潮冲击。他感觉自己陷进蓝色的漩涡，欢呼和音乐声扭曲退缩到注意以外，与此相反，男人在木板上跺脚的吧嗒声，皮夹纽扣撞击的脆响却被无限放大，他甚至感觉男人愉悦的笑声在耳边响起，微弱的喘息吹动他耳周的绒毛。

“你们想再开心一点吗？”男人将皮夹甩向观众，对着兴奋的人群高声喊。

“要！”热情至极的回应。

男人调皮地勾起嘴角笑，向观众鞠了个深躬，他向DJ挥挥手，停了喧闹的电子乐。

灯光再次熄灭了。

突如其来的黑暗让提姆睁大了眼睛，他试图寻找舞台上移动的身影，但一无所获。

“Girl it’s on all you……*”

温柔的音乐笼罩在酒吧上方，悦耳的男生缓缓响起。

舞台四周亮起十几只蜡烛，摇曳明灭的烛光中，男人的侧脸更显深邃而温柔。

“Have it your way, and if you want you can decide……”

他摩挲着头发，随音乐节律扭动。他掀开衬衫下摆，手掌贴着腹肌游走而上。

“Won’t you come closer. Let me take off your clothes and now……”

“唰”的一声，男人将衬衫撕开扔在身后，饱满的腹肌在烛光下反射温暖的光，他俯身走到舞台边缘，唱着歌，跳进人群中。

“How does it feel……”

疯狂感染了在场所有人，兴奋的尖叫淹没了男人的歌声。众人沾染欲望的手在空中张开，欣悦迎接爱神降落人间，他们抛掷金钱、爱语和笑容，奉献所有。  
提姆踮起脚尖，渴望从人群缝隙中搜寻男人的身影。

猝不及防，身后的推搡撞倒了提姆的重心，他大叫着往前扑倒。人群被提姆惊恐的叫声吓退到两旁，留他可怜地径直扑倒在地上，在他下方正是那半裸的美丽男人。

男人微笑着伸出手围在提姆脖颈后，一下发力，将提姆换到身下，调皮地俯身贴在他耳边唱。

“Tell me baby, that you already got me.”

炫目的闪光灯，人群的哄笑，喧闹的电子乐无缝切入这狂欢的气氛中。

“你那天迟到了吗？”

这是提姆大脑当机前，最后捕捉到的声音。

 

（*歌曲How dose it feel - Matt Bomer）

o0o

表演结束后，酒吧恢复了正常营业。

“开心点嘛，小翅膀你不喜欢看我跳舞了吗？”穿上便装，迪克点了点“小费”，整齐地递给黑着脸的杰森。

“你看，我有乖乖交这个月伙食费哟！”迪克张开两只手指撑在杰森嘴角两侧，试图推出一个笑容，却被杰森一手打下来。

“我不喜欢你对着那群色狼跳脱衣舞。”

“不不不……那些可爱的女士为我欢呼是我的荣幸！”

“你是瞎了才看不见差不多有一半是男人吗？”

杰森想想就来气。布鲁斯将他和迪克从灰色交易里救出来，给了他们新的身份和生活，迪克却仍迷恋于不同寻常的激情。杰森承认，他和迪克的骨子里都有对刺激的追求，但杰森的愿望太嗜血，被意识监控，日常中能安全压抑下去。然而，迪克直率洒脱的性格会纵容一切在他原则内的任性，快乐优先，让他像只真正翱翔在天上的自由鸟。

“杰森你明明知道，这对我来说只是舞蹈，尽管它很有感染力……”被杰森数落的迪克有些不爽，他希望得到杰森的支持，而不是过分的担心。

“还有那疑似未成年的小子，他盯了你一晚。”自知说得过分了，杰森口气软了下来。

“啊！那可真是个可爱的孩子！”迪克回想起提姆被压倒时满脸通红的慌乱样子，咯咯笑出来。

o0o

提姆在酒吧后门来回踱步。他被康纳从地上拔起来时还在恍惚，大脑后知后觉地消化着那两个截然不同的男人形象，下一秒清醒后就抛下康纳自己跑了。

后门的帘子抖了抖，提姆死死盯着那黑洞，紧张得颤抖不停……是他吗？  
天，我要怎么开口？他不会觉得我是要来约炮的吧？要不怎么隔着几米的马路不打招呼，看了场脱衣舞就凑到眼前了？

然而出门的只是个扔垃圾的服务生，好奇地瞄一眼又进去了。

这个小插曲让提姆觉得自己蠢得像个青涩的初中生，一瞬间像被戳破的气球丧失了所有勇气，正当他灰溜溜转身要离开，背后响起了熟悉的好听男声——

“嘿！你是在……等我？”

提姆僵直地转过身，脑里一片空白。

“我知道你家在哪里！”提摩西你发神经在说些什么！

对方似乎愣住了，亲切的笑容滞在嘴边。

“请别误会，我是说……我每天都在等你出门！”越描越黑。

提姆恨不得找个保险箱好把自己说过的蠢话都锁起来，但自暴自弃地继续说“让我送你回家吧！”

这次对方的反应终于不是愣愣地盯着他了，男人大声笑出来，上下打量了提姆好一会，爽快地走到他身旁。

“你把你的高个子小男友抛弃了？”对方打趣道。

“诶？康纳？不不不他不是我……”提姆急忙维护自己的清白。

“走吧，我认识你，叫我迪克吧。”迪克拍了拍提姆肩膀，指着墙角问，“我们坐这个走吗？”

提姆顺势看向自己的自行车，自豪地介绍：“别小看她！这可是我一手改装的坐骑，她可是独一无二的！”

“听起来很酷，那我们走吧，自行车王子？”迪克忍不住拍了拍提姆的头，眼前的男生就像早几年的杰森，明明调皮却故作老成，反倒更显可爱。

“我是提摩西•德雷克，叫我提姆吧。”提姆尴尬地压了压被摸过的头发，一脚跨上自行车座位，颇自豪地对着迪克拍了拍后座。

o0o

夜里的小镇很安静，除了镇中心的几家酒吧，其余店铺都关了门。 

提姆的自行车的确改装得不错，稳健地穿行在亮着暖光的民居间，机械间的摩擦噪音被控制到最小，迪克将手松松扶在提姆的腰侧，清凉的风从他两边溜过，稍微带上少年独有的青春气息。气氛恰好舒适，两人虽没有交流，却自在地共享着这美妙的夜色。

迪克早就注意到了这个腼腆的男生，当然，没有谁能忽略那热切又闪躲的追随目光。迪克和杰森在小镇定居下来一年后，提姆才出现在对面车站。他显然不是小镇的常住居民，一开始迷迷糊糊连公交站的方向都分不清。有一次提姆在迪克等车的公交站傻站了好久，看到对面公交车进站才舍得把眼睛从手机屏幕上挪开，终于发现等错站的他着急地冲向马路对面，差点撞上侧面来车，是迪克一手把他拽回来的。提姆惊魂未定，直到迪克上车时才回过神来。幸运的是，提姆终于记对车站了。

迪克非常惊讶会在酒吧看到提姆，尤其还是脱衣舞表演上。

这个节目是迪克强迫杰森安排的，一来能提高杰森这新人酒吧的知名度，二来又能满足自己的表演欲，他总不能每天对着体育课上的小朋友表演杂技，正经的阿尔弗雷德校长会把他开除的。

提姆没有认出面具下的他，与平日腼腆的小男生不同，观看表演的提姆是成熟的捕猎者。毫无收敛的视线锁定了迪克每一个动作，热切而自信，每当迪克瞄向他，都会被提姆的目光牢牢吸引，像匹配的磁极，难以移开。可现在，迪克借着街灯，似乎能看到提姆红到滴血的小耳垂，随着自行车的行进颤颤跳动。太有趣了。

“你……是舞蹈家吗？我看你总是穿着运动服，像是去锻炼的样子。”提姆不愿让难得的独处时间就这么浪费了，他绞尽脑汁找话题。

“我喜欢跳舞，但我是体育老师。”迪克为了让提姆听得清楚，倾身靠在提姆的背上。“很开心你能来看我跳舞，因为你们的目光让我感到温暖和支持，就像在安逸的鸟窝里，你可以任意舒展翅膀，而不受外界的伤害……”

提姆很庆幸选对了话题，迪克一打开话匣子，就说个不停。提姆能感受到背部传来迪克的体温，慢慢扩散到耳朵和脸颊，在微凉的空气里格外明显，他敢说自己已经红透了。突然，迪克凑在他耳边轻轻叫了一声，一股电流从左耳爬过脊椎骨，激得提姆绷紧全身肌肉，挺直地立在自行车上。

“提姆，你呢？”

“我因为在小镇上学才搬过来的。韦恩先生在这里投资的鸽潭学院。”提姆微微侧头向后，视线恰巧撞进了迪克的眼睛里，那双深蓝色的眼眸在街灯下闪闪发亮，饶有兴趣地看着他。

“巧了，韦恩先生还投资了鸽潭小学呢，我正在那儿工作。”

远离灯光污染的小镇，夜空的星星清晰可见，正如迪克此刻清朗的心情，他已不知多久没有认真欣赏过星空了。

曾经，夜晚是他们最忙碌的时间，他和杰森辗转在哥谭大都市的各个声色场所，表面上是脱衣舞者和调酒师，暗地中收集灰色交易信息，转手卖给哥谭反黑斗士——蝙蝠，换取赖以生存的资金。如果不是那次意外，他们大概还流连在哥谭地下城，庆祝又安全度过的一个夜晚。而如今，他竟也能像普通人一样，毫无顾忌地流连夜色之下，聊些家长里短的话题，和身边这个涉世未深的男孩……

“迪克？我们……到家了哟。”

迪克这才回过神，自行车停在了他家附近的公交站旁，提姆一脚支撑倾斜的车体，回头看着他。

“谢谢你送我回来，很高兴认识你。”

“我才是高兴！”提姆的脸还是通红的，他低下头试图将脸色藏进阴影里，却忍不住向上瞄，灯光刷着他卷翘的睫毛，扑哧打颤，看得迪克一阵心悸。

真是一个美好的人啊。迪克心里默念，不禁凑得更近，像是要看清那闪动睫毛下的眼睛在说什么。

提姆被眼前迪克放大的脸怔住了，他紧张得闭上眼睛，心脏猛烈跳动，血管鼓动的声音在体内回旋大得惊人，似乎要冲破肌肤向迪克大喊“吻我吧！”

迪克将双臂围住提姆，给了他一个绅士的拥抱，很快就分开了。

“你真是太可爱了！下次见面可别忘了我。”

迪克轻快地跳下车，边走边回头挥手。很快就消失在路的转角，只剩提姆一个人孤零零站在车站旁，闷闷地踢了一脚自行车。

o0o

提姆一大早就起床收拾妥当，把跟踪计划在脑里过了一遍。

他如约和迪克在公交站打了招呼，等他上车后赶紧跑回家换了一套衣服，然后自信满满地登上迪克平日乘坐的线路，他的目标正是鸽潭小学。实话说，两个形象截然不同的迪克让提姆觉得很不真实，如果不是他们的交谈连贯且正常，他真要怀疑迪克会不会有一个孪生兄弟。既然提姆有幸欣赏了迪克魅惑的一面，那他阳光闪耀的另一面也是他的。  
提姆在鸽潭小学外晃了一圈，定位了一处较矮的围墙，找准监视器死角就翻了过去。

“嘿！别跑那里去！”

小孩的声音从灌木丛另一头传来，提姆敏捷地蹲下，躲到粗树干后面。小孩扒开灌木左探右瞧，失望地退了出去。还没等提姆松口气，脚边的草丛哗哗作响，蹦出一只肥大的黄毛鸭子，嘎嘎嘎大声地冲提姆叫。

“达米安，回来。”不远处传来迪克清亮的声音，“现在是上课时间，别再偷懒到草地上抓小动物了。”

“我才不是要抓他们！”男孩的声音带着一丝不屑，却按要求离开了灌木丛，“我没有偷懒！格雷森你教的我都会，一点意思也没有。”

真幸运！误打误撞碰上迪克的体育课。想到自己一路的顺利，提姆的自信又添了几分。他贴近灌木丛，小心翼翼掰开几根树枝，不巧正看到迪克的视线扫过来，吓得提姆一个狗啃泥伏倒在地。屏息等了几十秒，孩子们喧闹声和迪克的呼喊在十几米外聚集，提姆这才敢抬起头。

“达米安，既然你都会了，来给大家示范一下刚才学习的引体向上吧。”

“公报私仇！”被点名的小男孩一脸不高兴，他啧了一声，走到单杆下。达米安果然有任性的资本，他稳稳抓住特设的单杆，一口气做了20个引体向上，在小伙伴的赞扬声中昂首挺胸看着迪克，像是一只狩猎后邀功的小狮子。

“真棒！”迪克一脸欣喜地看着自己出色的学生，刚想摸摸男孩的头以示表扬，就被达米安不留情面地拍掉了。

“啧，格雷森你可以有更好的奖励。”达米安嘴角挑着一抹坏笑，“我想同学们也一定很想看你的表演。比如，体操单杆？”

听到达米安的建议，孩子们沸腾了起来，附和着要迪克来点高难度的，要不然不让他上课。

迪克并没有拒绝，他抹上碳酸镁粉，走到标准高度的单杆下，按压几下关节，蹬腿上跃抓住了横杆。迪克并不是专业体操运动员，那结实肌肉线条中蕴含的力量却不容小觑。他卷腹又后摆，手臂和下肢配合发力荡到了最高点，几个回环下来，他感受着速度带来的冲劲，脱手完成了一个卡西诺空翻。

孩子们的尖叫像是给迪克最好的鼓励，他们目不转睛地看着单杆上翻飞的迪克，比听鬼故事还紧张。达米安也被深深的吸引了，他站在离单杆最近的地方，每次迪克脱手腾空，他都下意识想冲上前接住迪克，尽管他总是摸摸小鼻子来掩盖自己的慌张。

分腿后回环，转体握杆，科尔曼空翻……迪克逐渐在动作中找到感觉，地心引力成了他的加速剂，在每一个回环中给予他更多的力量。没有赛场评分的限制，迪克玩得随心，孩子们的惊呼让他兴奋，他施展全身技艺，自在地翻腾飞跃在这根横杆之上。

在提姆眼里，单杆上的迪克和舞台上的他一样魅力四射，每一个洒脱的动作都蕴含着对自由的敬仰，那自信的笑容仿佛整个世界都是他触手可及的。此刻，提姆才明白为什么害羞的自己，会抛开一切顾虑，堵在酒吧后门——迪克对自由的追求感染了他。他无法满足于远远眺望这绚丽的光，他要触摸它，走进光晕中，最终将这温暖占为己有。正是迪克给了他主动的勇气。

迪克以向后大回环直体720度旋下结束了这场“示范教学”，带着心满意足的孩子们离开了体操训练场。

等迪克走远，提姆才从灌木后走出来，将手放在单杆柱子上，回味刚才与众不同的体育课。

“嘿你！格雷森没看到你，我可是知道你躲在灌木丛里！”

提姆惊讶地回头，看到达米安板着脸站在他身后。

“想不到学校安保已经如此无用，连你这种弱鸡恋童癖都防不住！”达米安满脸嫌弃，拿出手机对着提姆的脸就一阵狂拍，“你最好自首，这些照片放到网上有你好过的。啧，真垃圾！”

“等等！你误会了什么奇怪的东西？”被认作恋童癖的提姆生气又词穷，他并不觉得被人发现他是跟踪狂就会好一点，“听着小子，我对你，你这个年纪的小孩一点兴趣也没有。”

“啧，”达米安像见怪不怪地冷哼，“所以你是来看格雷森的。”

“什么？你别乱说话！”该死，这小孩怎么猜得这么准。

“那更别想了。”达米安幸灾乐祸地摇摇头，“他对谁也不会松口。即使有那一天，那个人也只能是我！”

提姆目瞪口呆，觉得自己听了一个天大的笑话。

o0o

迪克走出校门时，一眼就看到并排站着的两个熟悉身影，只是这个组合有点奇怪——板着脸的达米安，和心情不好的提姆。

“你们认识？在等我？”迪克急切地问。

“父亲今天回家，我在等你下班，我们都想你能来吃饭。”达米安抢先一步回答。

“可是，提姆……”不好意思扔提姆一个人，迪克犹豫地看了看达米安。“布鲁斯一切都好吗？我会带着杰森找时间过去看他的。但今天恐怕不行。”

“啧。”达米安狠狠地看了提姆一眼，背着小书包转身就要离开，临走前还不忘警告迪克少和来历不明的人走太近。

“提姆你别介意，达米安就那性格……看谁都不爽。”迪克尴尬地看着提姆，虽然他们接触不算多，但黑着脸的提姆他还是第一次见。

“他只是不爽靠近你的人。”提姆对着达米安的背影小声嘟囔，转过头朝迪克笑笑。“你就不好奇我怎么在这里？”

“我猜，你听到有人要请你吃午饭，感谢你那天送我回家。”

“你一点也不好奇对吧？”提姆有种被看穿的感觉。迪克还穿着运动服，烈日下微微出汗的肌肤散发出淡淡好闻的味道，当提姆将注意力收回到迪克身上时，荷尔蒙的感觉更明显了，染得他一阵脸红。

“大热天，你在灌木丛蹲这么久多不容易。我好歹也要注意一下。”迪克轻描淡写地揭穿了提姆的小秘密。

够了，今天“惊喜”怎么这么多？提姆恨不得变成一个雪糕球，滚到下水道融掉算了。

“提姆，你真觉得若有人偷窥我的学生上课，我会不扔他出去吗？”迪克一点也不想放过此时羞愧到极致的提姆，他伸出手捧起提姆的脸，不让他转头。看着那不知所措快要哭出来的提姆，迪克忍不住大笑起来。“你有认真听课吗，提米？”

提姆挣扎不过，只好放弃逃避，对上迪克注视的目光，忽然不知哪来的勇气，他抱住迪克后脑勺，毫不犹豫地亲了上去。

迪克被这突如其来的吻震住了。提姆的吻青涩却坚定，他的手牢牢固定在迪克脑后，像守护自己财宝的小龙。迪克并不排斥同性之间的吻，更何况他对提姆有着些许好感，只是他能感觉到提姆紧张得微微颤抖的嘴唇，想要探入却不得要领的舌头，提姆并没有在开玩笑，他试探着要索取更多，而这正是迪克无法面对的。

迪克心里一沉，慢慢推开了他。

两人一前一后无言地走在树荫下，闷热的空气填满了他们中间的距离，让神经都变得黏糊迟钝。不知走了多久，迪克忍不住回过头，却被提姆亮晶晶的眼眸吓到了。潮红还未散去，提姆的脸上布满了喜悦和期待，他目不转睛地看着迪克，目光一对上，他就傻兮兮地笑。

“迪克，你真好看。”

该死，这家伙怎么这么可爱，迪克感觉自己再看提姆多一眼会忍不住回吻他。

“我突然想起来今天约了同事！不如我们下次再一起吃饭吧！”迪克落荒而逃。

o0o

凌晨三点，杰森打理好酒吧大小事才回家。他放轻动作开门，却意外发现迪克正坐在沙发上看着他。

“酒吧今晚挺忙？”

迪克在矮桌上放了一打啤酒，几个喝完的瓶子倒在旁边，显然他已经等了好一会了。

“和平常一样。”杰森惊讶于迪克稍显沉郁的语气，他看起来心事重重，“你看起来很需要我陪你说说话。”

“我的小翅膀真懂我。”迪克挪向杰森，一把拉住杰森的衣角把他扯倒在沙发上。

“你闻起来就很心烦”杰森顺势瘫倒进迪克怀里，把他当做一个大型人肉抱枕，暖暖的，最适合一天劳累的放松。

迪克在犹豫，不知从何讲起，他的手指卷上杰森额前白色的刘海，一下一下拨弄着。怀里的杰森很温柔，他默默望着迪克，耐心等他开口。

以前杰森也常常这样陪在迪克身边，安安静静做自己的事情，有时是翻阅厚重的小说，有时是整理杂乱的资料，但每当迪克要离开，他就会抬头确认他什么时候回来。正是这个习惯让杰森救了迪克一命。

迪克从小接受舞蹈和杂技训练，凭借火辣的身材和表演，迪克以脱衣舞者“夜翼”的名号赢得许多大佬的青睐，因此可以从容地出现在哥谭众多私密地下会所而不被怀疑，这对收集重要黑帮交易信息有很大帮助。也不是没有想接近夜翼的人，只是他身份不明，形影无踪，能出现在秘密交易场所的都是各门派有头脸的人，没谁愿意为争抢一个舞男丢了面子。钱、权、色对于这些哥谭毒瘤不过是消遣，他们热衷于蚕食别人的绝望，弃常人敬畏的原则不顾，只为满足内心扭曲的反社会心理，膨胀虚假的自尊。哈，哥谭特色。他和杰森是幸运的，如果不是遇到蝙蝠，像他们这样在街头自生自灭的孩子，若不拼死攀上罪恶之藤，就会被践踏在最肮脏的泥泞里，连抬头的机会都没有。

迪克一向以自己敏锐的观察力为豪，当他发现将近一个月在不同场所都能“偶遇”到那个黄黑面具的男人时，心里有点发毛。丧钟不属于任何黑帮组织，只为金钱干活，而迪克在跟踪的重大交易正是他的保护对象。对于丧钟来言，夜翼不仅仅是一个路障，他欣赏夜翼从泥沼中迸发的生命力，要除掉夜翼，他有比杀了他更好的方法——囚禁这只小鸟，让情报腐烂在肚子里，终日只为他歌唱。

杰森从蝙蝠资料库搜寻到所有丧钟房产的位置，他一个个突击，终于在哥谭荒废森林的深处找到了迪克。被囚禁的日子里，迪克为了抵抗丧钟的求和，一直拒绝交流，可当他看到丧钟将血淋淋的杰森扔到牢笼前时，之前压抑的怒吼和绝望吞噬了他，无助的迪克只能嘶哑着声音恳求丧钟放杰森离开。丧钟不屑地掏出枪，在迪克的尖叫中瞄准杰森，在他勾动扳机的一刹，蝙蝠从屋顶袭来，将丧钟拉入一场混战，多亏于此，杰森挣扎着打开囚禁迪克的牢笼，两人扶持着趁乱离开。

丧钟在杰森身上留下多个致命伤，即使蝙蝠给他提供了很好的治疗，杰森的身体状况也不允许他回到地下市场工作了。杰森的伤给迪克造成无法磨灭的打击，在他的梦里，他无能为力地看着杰森的血肉被剖开，失血死去……每次从噩梦中惊醒，他都要走到杰森房间，数数他规律的呼吸，直到晨光亮起。

为表示歉意，蝙蝠给迪克和杰森安排了新的生活，希望他们能在安逸的鸽潭小镇，开始新的人生。应激反应随时间缓和，迪克找到新的生活步调，只是他再也无法忍受让心爱的人受伤……他开始拒绝所有喜欢他的人，拒绝建立关系，只有这样才能安心。

“杰森，我害怕。”迪克将脸深深埋进手心，语气呜咽，“我害怕喜欢上别人。如果再有人因我而受伤，我不知道……”

杰森微微叹了口气，他们的生活早已不同，面对迪克的焦虑，再多安慰也是空洞是，只有当迪克尝试一次有安全感的关系，安全到可以改变认知，他才会放下心里的禁锢，重拾勇气去给予爱和承受爱。

“迪基，别紧张。”杰森握住迪克的双手，放到嘴边轻轻和着暖气，“不着急，我会一直陪着你，直到你不害怕为止。”

“如果没有合适的人选……”杰森若有所思地停下来，“等等！你是有人选了才这么说的吧？”

“我觉得……提姆似乎喜欢我。”迪克犹豫了很久，终于吐露心里的秘密，“他真是美好的存在，看着他，我感到罪恶……怎么能把他拉下这趟浑水呢？”

“你想和他在一起吗？”杰森平静地问。

“不！”迪克喃喃道，“我不敢……可我一看到他的笑容，就抑制不住靠近他的欲望。”

“明天，我来帮你。”杰森冷哼一声，真巧，我也不想你们在一起，就凭那个愣小子想抢走他的迪基，做梦吧！

o0o

空气被乌云压抑得很沉闷，阳光被挡在云层之上，留给鸽潭小镇一个阴郁的早晨，但这不影响提姆早起的好心情。他踩着轻快的步伐走向公交车站，一边回味着昨天被偷袭的迪克慌张的样子，他还从未见过迪克这般可爱的反应，在他记忆里迪克一直是自在从容的，这个小破绽让提姆觉得两人的距离突然被拉近的。

这种假象在提姆到达车站的瞬间消失了。

熟悉的身影在对面车站向他挥手，他的笑容有些拘束，一对上提姆的视线就躲闪开了。提姆顺着他转头的方向看，注意到迪克身后的杰森，他紧贴迪克站着，一只手围在迪克腰间，满脸挑衅，朝提姆无声笑着。

不是没有注意到杰森在迪克话语中出现的频率，但他并没有多想，以往迪克都是一个人等公交车，直至今天提姆才意识到，杰森是迪克的同居人。也许……从迪克毫无扭捏地靠在杰森身上的姿势看，他们远不止室友关系。

尴尬的气氛弥散在三人之间，像一堵可见的墙立于马路中央。

进站的公车打破了对立僵持的局面。谢天谢地，提姆终于不用假装冷静地傻站在那儿，他快步踏上公交车，放松绷紧的脸，让失望和难过的情绪漫过他。

“走啦，别看了。”杰森一手将迪克盯着提姆公车离去方向的脑袋掰回来。

“虽然是个讨厌的小子，但看起来还蛮守规矩的。”杰森安慰道，“最近一段时间，他大概不会靠近你了。”

o0o

迪克是提姆的梦中情人这点他从未怀疑，无论是阳光朝气的体育老师，还是魅力四射的脱衣舞者，提姆喜欢收集迪克每一个的样子，这些形象碎片在记忆里重组，融入提姆的小心情，拼合成独一无二的，只属于提姆的迪克。

提姆曾经以为迪克没有拒绝他的吻是接纳的信号，暗示他可以再迈一步，走到迪克心里。可现在杰森是钦定的守门人，保护他的宝物不被觊觎，而提姆只是城外苦苦张望的牧羊人，无处落脚，无所期望。

可会不会……杰森只是快提姆一步，两人都在向终点奔波？提姆抓住这一线希望，即使是自我安慰，也好过无望。提姆决定找杰森做个确认。

傍晚，提姆路过杰森酒吧时，酒吧还未开门。他犹豫了一下从开着的后门探进半个脑袋。杰森端着菜从厨房走出来，差点和提姆撞上。

“你小子怎么进来的？”杰森警惕地盯着提姆，就差拿起工作台上的刀指着他。

杰森还是如提姆第一次见面那般痞气，但他身前印有卡通图像的围裙灭了他的威风。那条黑色的围裙上是两个小男孩，一个背后延伸出蓝色的翅膀，一个头上带着红色摩托头盔，两人并肩站着，笑得很开心。

“你和迪克……”提姆挣扎了一下却说不出那个词，似乎不知道结果就可以骗自己不存在一样。

“哈，你问这个？”杰森顺着他的视线，弹了弹身上的围裙，“这是迪克画的，想不到吧！就他那10岁孩子手工能力，不过说什么是我和他难得的‘合影’，就一直用下来了。”

“不……我不想问……算了，没什么。”提姆自嘲地笑笑，这还不明显吗，还问什么？

“打扰了。”

看着提姆转身丧气的背影，杰森感到一丝罪恶。“嘿，小子，你很喜欢迪克？”

提姆回头看着杰森，沉默了一会，郑重地说：“那是我的事情，不需要告诉你。但如果他现在过得很开心，我不会再打扰他。”

没勇气的小子，杰森心里默念，自己又何尝不是，既害怕会带给迪克伤害，又不愿放手让他走。他们太习惯对方的陪伴了，自从小时候他向迪克挑衅却被打到翻不了身，他们就成为了对方最信任的兄弟。在经历这些年生死扶持的亲密后，杰森无法忍受迪克不再依赖他的生活，说不定迪克对建立亲密关系的恐惧，一部分是在他鬼祟的鼓动下增长的。

提姆灰溜溜地走出酒吧，还没走几步，便听到迪克的声音在后方响起，只是说话的对象不是他。

“杰森，我的晚饭做好了吗？我下班就跑过来了哟，趁你还没开店，我们一起吃晚饭吧！”

我大概没有机会给他一个告别吻了吧。

提姆站在阴影里，看杰森把迪克拉进厨房，难过得挪不开脚步。

o0o

不得不说杰森对人的性格看得很透彻，那天公车相遇后，迪克再也没有见过提姆。迪克知道提姆会对他失去信心，却忍不住期待某天再看向窗外时，能瞄到跟踪技术暴涨的提姆。

“我们鸽潭王子的魂被哪个不听话的熊孩子勾走啦？”

“芭布斯？”迪克赶紧回过头，看向问话的红发女子。

芭芭拉是鸽潭小学的电子信息部头头，也是迪克来鸽潭后唯一一个女朋友……好吧，虽然只处了一个星期，但不妨碍芭芭拉把他管得死死的，比起有小私心的杰森，作为前女友的芭芭拉总能从更客观的角度和迪克聊天。  
“迪克，我们结束吧。”交往一周，芭芭拉在深思熟虑后向迪克提出分手。

“我知道你心里有尚未愈合的伤口，可是，如果你不愿意迈出假想的安全圈，只纠结于自己的无能为力，却忽略了两个人在一起的力量，你没办法爱下去……我是说，这样的你，爱得太痛苦，也让爱你的人一起受折磨。我不想这样。”

芭芭拉的话在迪克脑子里徘徊了好久，有时迪克觉得自己已经准备好了，只是缺一个让他下决心迈出来的人。

“迪克——迪克——迪克！”芭芭拉看着回过头却傻呆呆的迪克，真想拍他一掌。“你最近真的不对劲！”

“芭布斯，你当时要是不抛弃我就好啦……。”迪克看着芭芭拉，无辜地瘪着嘴：“我就不会想祸害其他人了。”

“别傻。”芭芭拉毫不留情给迪克甩了轻轻一巴掌。“说吧大帅哥，看上谁了？”

“天使”迪克的语气突然变得很严肃，“芭布斯，你说什么时候才是踏出那一步的时候？”

“你这么问的时候，心里已经有决定了不是吗？”芭芭拉叹了口气，“迪克，只要你愿意，随时都可以。我不知道你们有什么故事，但你们不再需要在危险中担惊受怕，那些已经过去了。爱真的不是靠一个人能撑起来的，你要相信那个人也有保护自己，保护这段关系的能力。”

提姆机灵的样子闪现在迪克眼前。他回想起提姆每天在马路对面偷看他的样子，在酒吧里毫无掩饰的热切注视，还有那个坚定的吻……这家伙，只要一点回应，就会大步前进，径直闯入他的心。提姆和自己不一样，他自幼就被鼓励在较为公平的环境竞争，敢爱敢恨，不惧于为自己的行为承担责任，那正是自己缺乏的勇气。

“芭布斯，我想试试！”

果然他就是需要别人推一把，芭芭拉欣慰地看到迪克的眼睛恢复了往日潇洒自信的光彩。

o0o

“迪克，你来鸽潭学院干嘛？”罗伊疑惑地盯着副驾位上不停搓手的迪克，说不出他是紧张还是兴奋。

“贴小广告。”

“啥？那走进来不是更好？”

“开车好跑路。”

半小时后罗伊开着车躲校园警卫“追杀”时，忍不住感叹迪克的计划性。他从未想过迪克对他的脱衣舞事业这般热爱，不仅这个月要临时加场，还把广告打到鸽潭学院，果然是和他罗伊哈珀一样迷的男人。

迪克在罗伊的帮助下，把特别表演海报贴在了鸽潭学院大小公告栏上，他当然预测到警卫会撕掉，所以迪克和自己打了个赌，把做决定的权利交给命运——如果提姆会出现在他的表演上，他就当众告白。

车子终于开离学院大门，两个大男人像躲过父母责骂的小孩，激动地分享一个大拥抱，庆祝“逃亡”成功。

“哈哈哈迪克你越来越有趣了！下次莉安生日，我要给全镇的人贴海报，邀请他们参加生日派对。”

“得了吧，莉安比你懂事多了。”迪克笑着回应。

两人不顾旁人疑惑的眼光聊得很起劲，当然也没看到刚下车的提姆。他站在不远处盯着迪克，表情复杂。他很久没见过迪克那张笑得阳光灿烂的脸，也许迪克和朋友相处也会这样愉悦，可他明白，如果待在迪克身边的是自己，他永远克制不住拥抱他，亲吻他的欲望。

见不到反而会轻松。

这时，有人拍了拍提姆肩膀，转过头，是拿着一张大海报的康纳，献宝一样站在他面前。

“提姆！你还记得上次我们去看表演那个好看的男生吗！”

废话，记得比你清楚多了。

“我们再去看吧！加场不说，还贴了海报，一定超精彩！”

“我不记得你对这个感兴趣？”

“以前没有，可看他跳舞真的很享受。难道你不喜欢？”

“我……不去。”提姆硬生生把喜欢两个字吞了下去。

康纳不可置信地盯着提姆，很是怀疑，灵机一动翻起了手机照片。

“别说你不喜欢，上次你被人压倒在地上我还给你拍了照片呢！你管这叫不喜欢？”

提姆诧异地接过手机，屏幕上是迪克光裸上身的背影，和他红透了的脸。提姆压制住把手机甩飞的冲动，认真端详起这张照片。闪光灯下，他的脸被拍得一清二楚，难以找到形容词描述那是怎样一种惊讶、欣喜还是害羞混杂的表情，可当他再次直视这样的自己，心里涌动出无限的欲望，他只想紧紧抱住身上的人，将肢体嵌入他身体里，融合为难以分离的整体。

原来他有那么怀念那个拥抱。

“所以，不明白你为什么不去。”康纳得意地收回手机，了然地看着提姆。

“我不会和你去的。”沉默了一下，提姆冷漠地说，头也不回地走进校园。

o0o

表演还未开始，迪克看到离舞台最近一圈座位上坐的观众，被吓得不轻。

“罗伊？布鲁斯？芭芭拉？”迪克看看他们又转向杰森，杰森一副“我什么都不知道”的无辜样子，“连达米安也来了？他还未成年啊！杰森你不管管？”

“格雷森闭嘴！反正你本意也不是跳舞，芭芭拉都告诉我们了，你要和别人告白。没有我的同意，你想都别想！”达米安瞪着迪克，瘪着嘴把牛奶吸管压扁。

“罗伊告诉我的！”芭芭拉赶紧甩锅。

“冷静，迪克，我们没叫上阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯向迪克投向安抚的眼神，但迪克从读出一丝看好戏的谑意。

“你们真是……”迪克无奈地摇摇头，他环顾酒吧四周，在黑压压的人群中寻找什么，“说不定表白不了……”

“迪克，相信你选的人。”芭芭拉给了他一个温暖的拥抱，“去准备吧。”

灯光渐暗，喧声叠起。

迪克出现在舞台中央，他张开双臂迎接自上而下的射灯。交替变幻的冷色灯光营造出汹涌海浪的影像，迪克借旋转的动作仔细辨别酒吧内每一个身影，一圈下来，却没找到那个让他惦记的人。

提姆也许真的不会来了。

无力感由心脏迸发，逐渐占据四肢，迪克感到力不从心，连继续站在舞台上的力气都丧失了。

那就以这场表演作为你看不见的告别仪式吧。

迪克向音控台打了个手势，音乐变得激烈热情。

迪克展现一个无所畏惧的笑，在欢呼声中将衬衣撕扯成两半，抛向空中。他随音乐节奏动情地伏动上身，灯光照耀下蜜色的肌肤像哑光的金子，邀请赏色之人的亲吻。

就这么一个人跳下去，也许就不会再为心动忐忑，更不用承受失望吧……

忽然迪克听到欢呼声中有不寻常的骚动，他绷紧神经仔细分辨，就在这时酒吧的玻璃门被撞碎了，粘连的大块玻璃碎片砸在地上发出巨响，痛呼声真切的传入酒吧内，即使嘈杂的背景音乐也掩饰不了它的异常。

“散开！他们手里有武器！”

迪克警觉地叫停了音乐，酒吧内的人不明所以都盯着破碎的窗户，全体噤声。

窗外是激烈的打斗声，迪克从舞台飞奔到窗户边，场外景象让他惊呆了——提姆被七八个壮汉围在中间，他们手里拿着铁棍、匕首，轮番向提姆进攻。

“迪克躲开！”提姆给身后的人来了一个过肩摔，那庞大的身影正向迪克站着的方向摔来。迪克灵活地避开，他冲进包围圈，站在提姆身边，满腹疑惑：“这是怎么回事？”

“我听到他们在门外计划要袭击酒吧。”提姆将迪克护在身后，“你先到安全的地方去……”

还没等他说完，迪克以提姆为支撑高高跳起，在空中一个旋腿甩掉两根袭向提姆的铁棍。

“你刚才说去哪？”

提姆被迪克的身手噎住了，只好乖乖将后背交给迪克，专心对付眼前的对手。迪克默契地停止追问，背过身准备迎接下一个进攻。可惜杰森和布鲁斯也跑出了酒吧，根本没给迪克和提姆并肩作战的机会，三两下把剩下的混混打趴了。  
杰森为了安抚受惊的顾客，承诺提供免费饮品一晚，警车不久便到达现场，将闹事的混混们拉走了。他们是鸽潭小镇早前很火爆的酒吧请来的打手，那些酒吧早就看杰森这个“新人”不爽，更别说迪克的特别表演抢走了大批客户，他们恨得牙痒痒的，于是想给杰森酒吧制造点麻烦。可惜他们来的不是时候。

“我以为你不打算来看我的表演了。”迪克将提姆拉到一边，轻声询问。

被热烈地注视着，提姆紧张地往后退，却发现迪克把他围在了双臂和墙壁之间。

“我……我在门外站了很久，一直犹豫要不要进去。直到看到那群混蛋。”提姆支支吾吾说出实情。迪克还裸着上身，在街灯的映照下，他的肌肤散发着温暖的光，像在邀请提姆将手放上去，揉捏按压。

“所以你来了。”迪克像是在对自己说，他向着提姆迈一小步，将两人的距离缩小到呼吸交互的程度。提姆低着头只能注视着迪克随呼吸起伏的锁骨，他紧张到不敢动弹，因为任何一个颤抖，他和迪克就能贴在一起。天啊，这简直太折磨人了。

“看着我。”迪克温柔地下命令，他捕捉到提姆犹豫的一刹，双手捧上提姆的脸，深深吻上提姆的唇。

唇齿相触的瞬间，两人同时发出满足的呢喃，像沙漠里行至将死的旅者，终于喝到清甜活水的欣喜。提姆不可置信地望向迪克，却撞进深情闪耀的蓝眼睛里，眼中的温柔和唇上滑软微热的触感，让提姆抛弃所有心理设防。

去他的杰森，这一刻的迪克是他的，谁来也不放手。

提姆尽情地回应迪克的吻，用力抿住迪克的唇，将舌尖滑进他微张的嘴，一路顺畅，提姆放肆地舔上迪克口腔上颚，顶弄摩挲。提姆将双手抚上迪克的胸膛，动情地揉按他弹性十足的胸肌，惹得迪克突然失神，双腿一颤倒在提姆身上，两人一起靠在墙上喘气。

“我喜欢你，提姆。”迪克微撑起上半身，让自己的唇有机会讲出那准备了一晚上的话。

“闭嘴迪克，我喜欢你先的。”提姆流连在手中极好的触感上，突然反应过来迪克是在告白。他震惊地盯着迪克，疑惑地问：“你不是和杰森是情侣吗？”

“我从没说过这样的话。”

“你是没有，可……”提姆感觉自己好像被耍了，这才注意到迪克身后站了一排看好戏的人，其中杰森正满脸嘲讽地看着他。

“所以，这就是你的小天使？”看他们两个终于不再像融掉的橡皮糖黏在一起，芭芭拉放开捂住达米安眼睛的手。

旁边的布鲁斯朝提姆点了点头以示赞扬：“迪克你男朋友身手不错。”

收下表扬，提姆小声嘟囔：“谁让我爸从小把我扔到道场……”

“提摩西我要和你大战三百回合！你给我离格雷森远一点！”达米安一得到自由就指着提姆大喊，恨不得跑过来就是一拳，可惜再次被芭芭拉固定住了。

“怎么他们……？”提姆无奈地看向迪克。

迪克笑嘻嘻地解释道：“简单来说，我家里人都同意我们在一起这件事。”

“我不是你家里人！而且我不同意！”达米安不甘心地大喊，迪克和他们打了个招呼就把提姆拖走了，只有杰森颇同情地拍了拍达米安脑袋。

o0o

这三个星期，提姆没有一天不因迪克和杰森的关系难过。

三天前，提姆拒绝了康纳提出一起看迪克表演的邀请。

三个小时前，提姆徘徊在酒吧门外，纠结要不要溜进酒吧，躲在没人注意的地方看迪克表演。

而现在，提姆和刚确立关系的爱人纠缠地吻在玄关，难舍难分。

我爱这个奇妙的世界，提姆心里甜滋滋地想。

“我和自己打赌，只要你来看我的表演，我就向你告白……幸好你来了。”迪克像章鱼一样黏在提姆身上，兴奋得随意扭动。

“我差点就不来了……”提姆也十分庆幸自己的决定，“如果我知道你是为我准备今晚的表演，我一定不会错过。”

灵机一动，迪克松开拥抱，对提姆神秘地眨了眨眼，让提姆带他进入卧室。

迪克将提姆推倒在床上，然后站到卧室中间，向提姆弯腰示意：“德雷克先生，现在请您欣赏由我带来的特别表演，只为你一个哟！”

伴随音乐响起，迪克从卧室中央的椅子站起来，他踩着节奏绕椅子转了两圈，双手撑在椅背上，背对提姆。他选择了悠扬轻快的弗拉明戈调子，那是他小时候最喜欢的舞曲，自由奔放的旋律完美契合迪克现在的心情。他伴着节拍慵懒地摆动臀部，腰线在胯骨前紧缩，衬托迪克完美的臀部曲线，紧致的长腿随上身的扭动随意晃荡，看得提姆口干舌燥。空气像被音乐染成了流动的红色，迪克慵懒摇曳的身影是潮涌中明灭的烛火，带动情欲在闭锁的房间内升温。

调子忽转，迪克转身面向提姆，深情地注视他通红的脸。提姆的视线里只有迪克，他看见迪克一步一步朝他走来，双手交叉胸前捻住两边衣摆，向上一掀抛掷空中。迪克逐步逼近提姆，他俯身笼罩在提姆上方，握住提姆的手贴在自己腰间，左右扭动腰胯，将提姆带进旋律中。他弯下腰，至上而下衔起提姆的唇，缓慢斯磨，引得提姆动情地挺起上身，想要加深这个吻，可迪克调皮地直起背，拉长了嘴边的银丝，笑眯眯地盯着提姆，等提姆不满地加重手上的力度，才再次低下头去。

“提姆，提姆…”迪克喃喃，重心前移，抱着提姆陷入柔软的床单中。

床垫卸掉了两人互相支撑的气力，让人全身心放松，调整所有知觉感受双方交合的温度。迪克和提姆在床上转了几圈，位置也换了过来，提姆感到迪克正逐步放开掌控力，他立马抓住这个机会，将迪克死死按进被窝深处，把头钻到迪克的肩窝，大口呼吸他的气味。

“迪克，我爱死你了。”提姆闷闷的声音从耳边传来，染上情欲沙哑的低语撩得他耳朵酥麻，提姆的手不安分地游走在迪克胸前，顺着腹肌的线条滑向胯部，像灵巧的小蛇钻进迪克的牛仔裤，来回按压，激得迪克大口喘气。

提姆终于放过迪克的锁骨，他的脑袋向下移，细碎的毛发扫过胸前的突起，一刹那让迪克的呼吸都带上甜蜜的尾音。

“提姆。”

“嗯？”提姆用舌头在迪克腹肌上打着圈圈，抬头瞄了迪克一眼。

“做吧。”

得到允许的提姆兴奋地一口咬在迪克腹肌上，伏低胸膛磨蹭迪克的裆部，笑得灿烂无比：“我真爱你！”

o0o

韦恩庄园的家庭聚会从来不在意血缘关系，你总能在准备的过程中看到他们宛如亲人般，体贴对方，亲密相处。

此时，达米安和杰森正在厨房共同准备甜品。

“你看起来最近过得不太好啊陶德，我实在太欣慰了。”达米安把猫粮叠成蛋糕的形状，细心地在顶端撒了些猫薄荷碎。

“有啥不好，这么大的公寓就我一个人住，凌晨五点回来都可以开音响洗澡。酷毙了。”杰森面无表情地将混合淡奶油的麦片放进烘烤模具，“倒是听说你逃了太多体育课被请家长了哈？”

“还不是因为格雷森老请假！给他代课的老师无聊透顶。”达米安说起这件事就生气，他可一直想着哪天骗格雷森再表演一次单杆呢，可他总是因为腰疼请假，可让他心疼了。

“你可以让你老爸把格雷森请回家做私教，这样不就无时无刻见了嘛！”杰森满脑子坏主意。

“你这想法还真行！”达米安难以置信杰森会给他好建议，他为以前给杰森的嘲讽感到一丝惭愧，“看在你这么孤独的份上，给你个建议吧！”

“洗耳恭听。”

“找个平台跳一下，最好能摔骨折半条腿。”达米安严肃地说，“迪克一定会回家照顾你的！”

“辛苦你们啦！甜品做好的话我们就可以开饭咯！”

突然闯入的迪克看到达米安和杰森都以诡异的眼神看着他，仿佛酝酿着什么大计划。片刻，他们又继续忙活手上的工作去了。

“如果提姆没来，甜品就做好了。”杰森把麦片奶油泡芙从烤箱拿出来，细心摆上盘子。

“或者，他愿意和阿尔弗雷德分享顶级猫薄荷蛋糕也可以。”达米安看似难为情地端详着手中的“蛋糕”，“但我觉得他得先抢得过阿尔弗雷德。”

“达米安，你不可以让提姆吃猫粮……”迪克无奈地看着这个小恶魔。

“那你们就别塞我狗粮！”达米安和杰森异口同声道。


End file.
